The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to optical fiber assemblies, and, more particularly, to a low profile optical fiber interconnect assembly having a latching mechanism.
Systems for interconnecting optical fibers or optical waveguides typically utilize a mating optical fiber interconnect assembly to facilitate the handling and accurate positioning of optical fibers. Individual optical fibers may be secured within a ferrule of the interconnect assembly and the ferrule aligned with a mating component to align the axis of each mating pair of waveguides.
Mating and unmating of optical fiber interconnect assemblies and sub-assemblies may be somewhat difficult in systems that have a high density of components. In addition, it is typically desirable to minimize the size of the interconnect assemblies. This creates the challenges of reducing size while maintaining or improving the functionality of the interconnect assemblies.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended Claims.